The Love Story of The Princess and the Poor
by SasuUchiKun
Summary: Cerita Baru nih sorry ya aku author baru jadi kalo kurang bilang aja ya! This story is devoted to my stupid best friend MavisVermillChan! ;) and my stupidly smart friend Netta! Gray dan lucy adalah 2 org yg memiliki perbedaan dalam segala hal tetapi mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir...(this story is going to go hiatus for the moment)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

Gray and Lucy love story

Ini Ceritanya ada beberapa yang namanya gaada di cerita FT karena itu nama tmen" author sorry ya .-.

Hey! Aku Author baru ! kalo ceritanya kurang seru maaf ya.. soalnya ini fic yang pertama!

Don't forget review! ;)

Pada zaman dahulu, ada sebuah kerajaan dengan seorang Raja yang galak bernama Makarov. Ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Lucy Heartfillia. Ia memiliki masa kecil yang sangat kesepian karena ibu nya telah meninggal sejak ia 3 tahun. Lucy sekarang berumur 5 tahun.

Pada Suatu hari, ia bertemu oleh seorang anak orang miskin bernama Gray Fullbuster…

Lucy : Kamu namanya Gray ya?

Gray : Iya Princess Lucy…

Mereka bermain hingga sore hari. Tiba"….

Makarov : Lucy! Kamu ngapain main sama anak miskin kayak gitu?! Sini kamu!

Lucy : Tapi…

Makarov : Gaada tapi"an kamu pulang sekarang dan kamu gabole deket" sama anak itu lagi!

Lucy pun menuruti kemauan Makarov tetapi…

Gray : Raja! Kenapa ia gabole main sama saya lagi?!

Makarov memarahi dan menampar Gray dan berkata…

Makarov : #PLAK! Ya gabole aja! Kamu itu Cuma orang miskin dasar gatau diri!

Gray pun terdiam… tiba" lucy berbisik pada Gray..

Lucy : Gray nanti kalo kita udah besar main bareng lagi ya kapan" ^^

Gray : Ok..

Makarov : Sini Lucy ayo pulang #Nada Galak#

Lucy : iya..

Setelah Lucy udah jalan jauh Makarov meninju muka Gray 3x sambil memperingatinya…

Makarov : Awas ya lu! Jangan berani" deketin anak gua lagi! Kalo ga saya panggil tentara khusus kerajaan untuk membunuh kamu!

Gray pun menganggguk dan Makarov pun pergi…

Malam harinya di kamar Gray…

Gray : Kayaknya gua suka sama si princess… pengen ketemu lagi ah kapan"! #mimpi

Di kamar Lucy…

Lucy : Si Gray cakep juga… Coba ayah mau setuju…

Lucy dan Gray pun tertidur… TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

GrayLu Love Story

Soryy ya di chapter sebelumny kalo author typo :P… baru nyadar soalnya d kasih tau temen yg suka nya triak" nih #poke Mavis# Enjoy Chap 2 yoo !

Pada Pagi hari…. Nenek Gray mengetuk kamar Gray untuk membangunkannya…

ENS / Nenek Gray : Gray! Bangunn! #DOR"

Gray: APASIH?! BENTAR LAGI NAPA?!

ENS : #menggunakan flame magic# BANGUN ATAU NENEK BAKAR PINTU MU?!

Gray : Ok"! Nyerah!

Tiba" adik Gray muncul… (gak tau darimana ini cerita mulai ngaco #sorry - -")

Netta : Ko! Bangun!

Gray : FINE!

Gray pun bersiap" setelah itu ia pergi ke sekolah untuk anak miskin, Sepulang sekolah ia bertemu Lucy di jalan…

Lucy : Hey Gray!

Gray : Princess?! #shock

Lucy : kok kaget? Aku lagi jalan"…

Gray : Sorry… aku ga pikir Princess bakal ada di sini…

Tiba"… Netta ngikutin Gray dan Pacar Gray yg bernama Della muncul!

Netta : Ko Gray! Dia kan Putri Raja Makarov ! Si Putri Lucy! #bisik"

Gray : Iya aku tahu! Sana kamu pulang dulu aku mau main! Sana"!

Lucy : #giggle!

Della : WOI MENTANG" LU PRINCESS TAU DIRI DONK GRAY-SAMA KAN PACAR GUA!

Lucy : fine….

Gray : Della, Aku tetep cinta sama kamu si Princess Cuma temenin aku!

Della : ok, bye babe!

Netta pun pulang bersama della.. Dan Gray berbicara sama Lucy…

Gray : Apa Raja Makarov ga cari kamu Princess?

Lucy : Alah palingan juga lagi sibuk!

Gray : main yuk?

Lucy : Ayo!

Mereka bermain hingga sore tiba"…

Makarov : KAU ANAK MISKIN BERANI"NYA MENDEKATI ANAK KU!

Gray : Raja?!

Lucy : … Ayah…

Makarov : DIAM!

Gray & Lucy :….

Makarov : KAUUUUUU! l To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GrayLu Love Story

Hey! Author ngepost nya lebih cepet gara" ada yg dalem cerita kerjaannya buru"in kerjaanya author –" enjoy the story and don't forget to review ya guys!

Makarov : KAUUUUUU! #Bersiap untuk menampar Gray#

Lucy : Tunggu! Jangan!

Della muncul dan segera melindungi Gray dari Makarov

Della : Gray… Kamu gak apa" kan?

Gray : Gpp kok #peluk Della#

Della : #Blush

Lucy : #Jealous (knapa dy yg d peluk?!)

Tiba"… ada seorang anak Laki" berambut hitam pendek menunggang kuda. Anak itu seumuran dengan adiknya Gray, Netta. Anak itu juga seumuran dengan Lucy (bedanya 3 tahun loh ya) Anak itu segera turun dari kudanya…( Gray : 16 tahun, Lucy,netta,anak laki" (?) : 13 tahun, Nenek Gray/ENS : 100 tahun)

Anak Laki" : Nama Saya Vincent Lee putra pertama dari Raja Romeo! Saya disini karena diutus oleh Raja Romeo untuk dijodohkan oleh Putri Lucy sesuai permintaan anda!

Makarov : Kau akhirnya datang! Kau akan menikah 3 tahun lagi jadi persiapkan dengan baik! #memutar balikan badan# #pergi

Vincent : baik!

Vincent sebelum pergi, Ia menaiki kudanya… dan ia pun memetik sebuah bunga mawar yang indah dan diberikan kepada seorang anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah netta…

Netta : #blush

Vincent : bye…

Di dalam hati Vincent…

Vincent : (siapa perempuan tadi berambut keriting kecoklatan matanya sangat indah… aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya… Tetapi bagaimana dengan perjodohannya jika aku mencintai perempuan lain itu?!)

Di dalam hati Netta…

Netta : aku akan memanggil Prince tadi Prince Vla… mukanya sangat membuatku mencintainya…

Gray masih memeluk Della… Makarov dan Lucy sdah pergi pulang…

Gray : Della… Aku….

To be continued! Apa yang akan terjadi dgn Lucy dan Makarov?! Apa yang akan Gray katakan kepada Della?! Apa Netta dan Vincent dapat bersatu?! See all in Chapter 4 See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GrayLu Love Story

Hey! Author gak bakal ngomong apa" buat Chap ini Just Enjoy and Review okay?

Gray : Della… Aku… Kesakitan gara" kamu! Jangan Peluk aku terus dong kamu tuh berat banget udah tau kamu itu beratnya 1000 kg! jangan timpa" aku donk yg Cuma 35 kg!

Della : Maap lah say…

Gray : fine… ayo pulang… Ntar ortu kamu sama nenek aku cariin kita lho…

Della : Ok

Gray dan Della pun pulang… Gray, Della,Lucy, dan Netta segera tidur tetapi di 3 tempat yang berbeda ada 3 karakter cerita ini yang belum tidur…

Di Kerajaan Magic…

Makarov : Apa mungkin rencana perjodohan ini akan berjalan dgn lancar? Aku harus menyingkirkan anak kampung itu agar rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar seperti seharusnya!

Di Kerajaan Manusia… Kamar Vincent…

Vincent : Aku harus mendapatkan perempuan itu.. yang berambut keriting kecoklatan dan matanya yang berkelip membuat ku makin cinta padanya…!

Di rumah Gray, Kamar ENS…

ENS : Suamiku… Aku kangen sama kamu kapankah aku bias bertemu dengan mu lagi sayang?

Keesokan Harinya…

Netta : Kak… Itu kemaren yang naik kuda putih bersinar karena kena matahari tenggelam itu siapa?

Gray : Orang itu adalah Anak lelaki pertama Raja Romeo… Emang napa?

Netta : Kayaknya aku naksir sama dia…

Gray : CIEEEEE!

ENS : Sana berangkat sekolah ntar telat loh!

Gray & Netta : Iya nek…! Daah! #pergi

Ens : #smile

Pada perjalanan ke sekolah…

To be continued ! apa yang akan terjadi pada perjalanan ke sekolah?!

Sorry yg ini pendek!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

GrayLu Love Story

Soryy kemarin gak buat chapter selanjutnya lagi sibuk :P

Warning! Cerita ini gak sepenuhnya FT! Setengahnya Temen" Author! Jangan protes ya khususnya yang suka ngomel #pokeMavis! Diusahakan cerita selanjutnya Author gak ada temen" author yang numpang terkenal seiiring cerita nya! #ups Warning tambahan! Heh yg numpang" sama ni cerita awas lu pada sok terkenal gitu yang buat ceritanya gua tauu! + yg jadi pacar Gray untuk beberapa chapter ini itu MavisVermillChan jadi jangan marah sama Author :D Author hanya menjalankan sesuai yang diminta! :P

Review okay?

Pada Perjalanan ke sekolah…

Gray: Netta jalan duluan sana!

Netta : Fine…

Lucy : Hey Gray!

Gray : Hey Luce! Ngapain kamu disini? Bukannya Raja Makarov udah ngelarang kamu ketemu aku?

Lucy : Haah… Gapapa kok lagian aku kan bias memanggil spirit ku buat gantiin aku!

Gray : #bikin Bunga dari es# Ini!

Lucy : wow… Bagus banget.. Thanks ya…

Tetapi di pinggir sebuah bangunan ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka… Orang itu adalah Della!

Della : Berani"nya Lucy deketin Gray gua! Gue harus bikin sebuah rencana biar mereka gabisa ketemu lagi!

Kembali pada Lucy dan Gray… Tiba" Makarov muncul…

Makarov : Berani-beraninya kamu deketin anak saya LAGI! Saya hokum kamu dipenjara selama 2 TAHUN! Lucy pulang!

Gray pun dibawa Makarov kepenjara dan Lucy tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar tanpa ada yang mengawasi sementara Della yang kesenangan juga sedih karena Gray masuk penjara..

Sebelum masuk penjara…

Gray : Della…

Della : ya?

Gray : AKU INGIN PUTUS! KARENA KAMU TERLALU GENDUT! #eh?! DAN AKU GA SUKA SAMA KAMU LAGI! SOALNYA DI HATIKU CUMA ADA SATU YAITU LUCY!

Della : FINE!

Di tempat dekat kerajaan Raja Romeo, setelah Netta pulang sekolah… Netta berjalan di dekat kerjaan… Tiba" Vincent menghampiri Netta dengan kudanya… Vincent memberikan Netta sebuah surat dan sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang masih harus dan telah dipelihara dengan baik… Lalu pada saat sebelum Vincent pergi ia mencium tangan Netta dan segera pergi dengan kudanya…

Isi surat itu…

_Kamu menyinari hatiku bagaikan matahari menyinari bumi_

_Kamu membuat hariku bahagia karena aku selalu merasa kamu bersamaku_

_Kamu sangat indah seperti Sekuntum Bunga Mawar_

_Rambut mu yang indah berkibaran kemana saja membuat ku terpesona_

_Matamu berkilau seperti bintang di langit_

_You Really seem like a shining star, MY shining star_

_For now and Forever_

_Terimalah Sekuntum Bunga Mawar ini jika tidak cepat layu_

_Dan Bunga ini akan seperti hubungan kita yang tidak terpadamkan_

Netta senang sekali hingga ia terharu membaca surat itu… Dan ia menyimpan dan merawat bunga itu agar tidak layu…

To be continued!

CHAPTER 6 tidak akan sepanjang ini! Akan berlanjut dalam CHAP 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GrayLu Love story

Sorry Author lg males nulis jd dr may akhir author hiatus bentar-_- di tambah Author bru dpet info terbaru :3 jd kemungkinan cerita ini akan berlanjut sesuai banyaknya info :P

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy tail

Netta setiap hari merawat bunga yang diberikan prince Vin… Suatu hari ada surat datang isinya :

"Netta pergi yuk! Bareng sama Gray, Elfman,Lisanna mau gak? Kalo mau kasih tau Gray aja yaa? :P

Vin

Netta cepet" lari ke kamar Gray. Banting pintu kamar.

DOR!

"Woi Gray! Aku ikut pergi ya!" teriak Netta. "Ya, whatever you want sis…" kata Gray pake nada males'an. "YESSS! Pergi sama Vin! Pergi sama Vin!" teriak Netta sambil joget' keluar kamar.

Keesokan harinya…Netta cepet' siap' terus lari' kayak orang gila #ehmaap.

Mereka ketemuan di sekolah karena Gray, Lisanna, Netta sekolah. Di sekolah mereka ada makan' bareng sekelas di beliin patungan.

Lisanna suka banget sama yang namanya makan! Jadi pas Pizza nya dating dia ambil 1 yg besar trus pizza nya tebel'. " Weh Mira, Gw pasti bisa ngalahin lu makan paling banyak!" kata Lisanna. "Enak aja lu! Gua lah yang menang!" bales Mirajane. Lisanna abis makan 1 abis itu dy ambil lagi sama kayak Mirajane. Lisanna udah makan yang ke 5 tapi dy tny Mirajane " Weh, lu uda makan berapa?". " 4 nih baru mau yang ke 5" kata Mira.

Pas Lisanna mau ambil yang keenam ternyata pizzanya abis! Terus tiba" ada yang tawarin dia… "oi mau ga nih tinggal 1!" kata temennya. "Boleh'!" teriak Lisanna. Abis Lisanna ambil terus mulai makan, Mirajane udah abis pizza ke 5 nya, terus dy liat Lisanna makan lagi dy Tanya, "Weh weh! Lu dapet dari mana tuh?!". "Dari dia tuh! Tinggal satu gua ambil :P ini Pizza terakhir di sini! Wahahahahahaha!" kata Lisanna. "LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mirajane. Abis selesai makan, temen' sekelas pada nanya Lisanna makan berapa Lisanna pasang straight face with a smile bilang " Makan 6! :3". Pada bilang "Buset / Wow" Netta langsung bilang " Gila ya lu Lis. Makan ampe 6! Gua 1 aja Kenyang!". Lisanna bales " Biarin! Org enak kok! Lagian gw masih pengen lagiii!".Tiba' Della muncul bilang " Gw makan 2 Pizza 7 ayam"!. "Alah! Gak

Note : Author yg makan 6 .Author emg maruk kok hehehe :P

Pulang sekolah, Netta cepet' telfon Vin sama Elfman pake Hp Lisanna suruh cepetan dateng, sementara Lisanna telpon sopirnya suruh jemput anterin ke mall.

Di mall mereka langsung beli tiket terus nonton Hangover 3, yang pasti Gray sama Netta di bayarin Vin. Selama di bioskop Netta sama Vin pegang'an tangan terus. Lisanna yang liat aja mual'. Abis nonton mereka ke taman mall dulu soalnya tangan nya Netta dinginnya kayak es batu :& terus si Vin khawatir terus jadi turun ke taman deh.

Di taman

"ehem' Vin , Net " kata Lisanna. Mereka jalan pegangan tangan kayak so sweet gitu (Author : Hii..! amit'! Pengen muntah lagi-_-). Elfman lansung bilang " Woi naik yuk maen!". "yaudah ayo!" kata yg lain.

Di Funworld.

"weh'! Naik yang itu yok! Yang gede trus kalo mainnya kerasa kayak di lempar itu!" Teriak Lisanna. "ah, gak ah takuutt!" kata yang lain. " Cupuuu lu pada -_-" kata Lisanna.

Tiba' Gray ngeliat ada Lucy lagi main. Gray langsung kabur aja ikutin Lucy. Gray langsung sapa lucy " Hey Luce!" . " Hi Gray" kata mereka main bareng so sweet' gitu. Waktu Gray mau balik ke yang lain, ia mencium Lucy (OAO)lalu bilang " Love you…Bye" dan segera pergi. Lucy ngeblush sampe kayak tomat abis tu langsung pulang.

Lisanna ketemu sama Wendy. Lisanna bilang ke Wendy " Weh gw pengen naik ini tp gw agak takut". Wendy blg " naik lah!". "yaudah gua mau naik kalo Netta nonton!" kata pergi ke Netta terus dy balik bareng Netta. "Sial!" kata Lisanna. Akhirnya Lisanna naik… SENDIRI. Gak ada orang lain. Tiba' Netta sama Wendy videoin Lisanna naik mainan nya pake hp Wendy. "good luck ya Lis!" teriak Netta. Tiba' cowo' yang lain pada dating ikut nonton. "wah sial lu Net, Wen!" Teriak Lisanna. Mereka main Photobooth juga! Elfman sama Lisanna dipaksa foto berdua sementara Netta sama Vin juga foto berdua. Setelah itu mereka makan Steak di bayarin sama Vin. Yang mereka gak tau… Kesedihan akan datang waktu pulang dengan berita mengejutkan untuk Netta…

Waktu pulang…

To Be Continued


End file.
